Journey of Destiny
by Fangirl3142
Summary: It seemed like just the first day at school, but will it turn to something more? Phineas and his friends learn the hard way that life is not easy. Will they survive? How far will Phineas go on this quest? How will they overcome the darkness? Read it here in Book 1 of the series: Journey of Destiny. Discontinued for now!
1. Pg0 Prolog

_**This is my first Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Disney owns them I just wanted to write this. Hope you like the story and please no flamers.**_

"Phineas, Ferb, time to get up and get ready for your first day of high school." Mrs. Flynn Fletcher said opening the door to the boys' room. Fortunately they were already awake and dressed. "I see you must be excited. Well breakfast is ready when you are." She said shutting the door.

"Ferb, today summer is finally over. I must say we had a lot of fun though." Phineas sighed. Ferb looked sympathetic.

"Yes, some of our best adventures." he stated pulling his purple vest over his white button up shirt Phineas pulled on his yellow and orange hoodie over his red shirt.

"Well let's go then." Phineas said running out the door, Ferb followed but rather slowly. "Are you ok?"

Ferb nodded, "I just feel like today is different."

"Of course it is, you two are entering high school." they looked over at their dad, he put the newspaper he was reading down. "This is a big mile stone for both of you." he stated.

"Yeah I guess." Phineas scratched the back of his head. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, "I'll get it." he said running to the door. He pulled it open to see their raven haired friend and neighbor. She was wearing her normal pink dress and her hair was tied back.

"Wha'cha doing?" she giggled.

"We were just about to eat. Care to join us Isabella?" Phineas held out his hand, she took it gladly.

The three teens ate, said good bye to Perry, then quickly hurried to the bus. When they arrived at school they were greeted by two familiar faces, their friends Buford and Baljeet. Buford was giving Baljeet a wedgie, like usual, a bully and nerd moment. They stopped and caught up with their friends.

They walked to the front office and got their schedules. Baljeet had some advanced classes, Buford some lower ones, Isabella had different electives, but Phineas and Ferb had the exact same schedule.**(A/N: There's a reason to my logic.)**

_~ History~_

The last class of the day and one of the most boring classes ever. All five had the class together but they never liked history. It was a class where all you did was sit there and listen. Even Baljeet wasn't particularly fond of this class, he wanted to be able to move around and get involved. Buford was lazy, but he couldn't stand to have to sit there through a lecture. Isabella just had nothing to do but doodle which got boring. Phineas and Ferb had to be active and do something, more Phineas than Ferb.

"And so it is because of the twentieth amendment that when you turn 18 you may vote." the teacher read from his big book of history.

Buford through a note at Isabella, she answered and through it to Baljeet. He scribbled down something on it and passed it to Ferb, he did the same handing it to Phineas. He wrote on the paper and handed the note back to Ferb and made it's way back to Buford. He gave a thumb up to everyone before the note was snatched out of his hands.

"Buford, are you passing notes in my class?" The teacher asked, already knowing the answer. "Oh and I see Isabella, Baljeet, Ferb, and Phineas are also involved. Well you can go read the note in front of the class.

They stood at the front of the class room, Buford started with his original question. "Hey, who up for the mall after school?"

"I'll come." Isabella read next.** (It goes in order for how it is passed.)**

"I'd love to but Buford, you're not good at spelling."

"Sure."

"I'm in, it sounds like fun."

"This is not the time to socialize, it is the time to learn. This is the only warning you five get, next time it's a detention." The teacher fumed. "I show up every day and spend my time trying to teach you something. Why don't you pay attention and stop goofing around? It's not like some big huge news worthy person is going to crash through the ceiling!"

Suddenly the ceiling exploded leaving debris everywhere. **(Luckily no one was hurt) **When the debris cleared they heard moaning and could make out a figure climbing out from the mess.

"Are you ok?" Phineas asked, taking a step closer he saw she was had brown hair and eyes which were focused on his arm. He looked down to see a large cut on his forearm. He looked back at the girl but she was walking toward him. She placed her hand over the cut making it burn, then she let go and ran past him and through the door.

He looked back at his arm to see the cut was gone, the holes in his shirt and jacket were still there though.

"Phineas are you ok?" Isabella looked at his arm. "Your cut, it's gone?"

"It had something to do with that girl, we have to go after her." Phineas said rushing out the door, the others followed.

They stopped when they got outside the school, seeing the students running for their lives and the wind picked up enormously the five were shocked. Ferb spotted the girl and pointed it out to Phineas. She was fighting a man in a dark cloak with a sword. Phineas dashed over to her.

She spotted him and got distracted from the fight. He shot what looked to be black lightning, she was about to dodge when she realized something. He wasn't aiming for her, he was aiming for the boy behind her. She jumped in front of the attack getting hit with the full damage.

The girl fell to the ground and couldn't stand. The cloaked man grabbed her necklace and ripped it from her neck.

"Thanks for the game but I think I've won." His voice was scratchy with many dimensions to it. She grabbed his cloak before he could go anywhere. "You're still alive you won't be after I'm finished with you."

The two were engulfed in a dark shadow, it must not have been stable because it stretched and sucked in the group of kids observing the event.

_~A/N~_

_**Well sorry for the cliff hanger, I will try to **__**write often. Right now I have so many ideas in my head, it's because I'm obsessing over this Phineas and Ferb Story "The Seer" by kicsterash. I really want to read it and the idea of it got me thinking maybe I could write my own Fanfiction so here it is. I hope you enjoy the story.**_


	2. Pg1 Training

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, disney does. Please no Flamers and Enjoy**_

"Where are we?" Isabella asked shaking her head.

"I don't know but is everyone alright?" Phineas felt the throbbing in his head get worse as he stood up. The others groaned but were able to stay standing. They looked around, they definately weren't in Danville anymore. They were in an olden day town, there weren't many people there either. Their clothes had changed almost completely. **(I don't want to explain it, if you really want to know just ask me)**

"You!" Phineas turned around to have the girl from earlier grab him by the collar. "You got us into this mess, you're going to get us out!" she snapped. She pushed him into the nearest building, his friends followed. The building was empty and had been abandoned.

"Wait what did I get us into? How can I fix it? Where are we? And who are you?"Phineas asked rapidly.

The girl sat down, "My name is Sandra and I am the protecter of this realm. You are right now in the town of Hope. The man you saw was Malderoc, and he plans to use the stone I had to destroy this kingdom and create his own. He got the stone because I had to protect you." She hissed the last sentence. "I will need you to get the stone back and collect the other stones before he can get his hands on them."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Isabella blurted.

"You train and perfect some skills, then we set off and get the stones." Sandra glared. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other with worry. "I'm off to speak with the princess, don't follow me." she said slamming the door behind her.

"How do we know what to do?" Isabella asked looking at some of the apples in the market.

"Remember that one game? Dragon's Journey, we all played it. Why don't we try and be the charcters we made?" Phineas suggested, "But we were all different classes so we'll have to split up."

"Alright, we can meet up here when we're done." Baljeet said walking out the door. They all left afterwards for training.

_~ Phineas ~_

"Hello?" Phineas said quietly, walking into the small building.

"Who's there!" A voice demanded, out of the shadows came a cloaked man. "What is it you want?" he asked.

"I-I wish to train to become a magic user." Phineas straightened his back and lift his head. "I won't take no for an answer."

"I like your attitude, but you can only train with me if you become my apprentice." the mans smiled.

"Anything it takes."

"Good, my name is Darius. Come with me." He said leading, Phineas into the house and shutting the door.

_~ Ferb ~_

Ferb entered the temple through the big doors, they opened with a loud creeking walked over to a girl sitting in the stands.

"Are you a paliden?" the lady didn't stop her prayers. Ferb waited when the lady finished she raised her head and nodded. "My name is Ferb and I wish to train with you."

She stood. "Kastin.". Ferb was surprised she could speak. She motioned for him to follow, as usual he did what he was told.

_~ Isabella ~_

"Excuse me?" Isabella turned around to see a man with a bow and arrows behind her. "Are you the one who needs the trainer?"

"Yes, that's me. Are you my trainer then?" she asked.

"Yes my name is Eric."

"Mine's Isabella."

"Good let's start training now, the sooner the better." he said taking Isabella's hand.

_~ Buford ~_

"So if I win you'll teach me?" Buford asked.

"Sure but no one has ever beeten me at a beltching contest." the guy sitting across from Buford had a scruffy look to him, like the guy you never wanna mess with.

The man let out a beltch that was amazing to everyone except Buford, he was un impressed. Buford got ready and let out one that was twice as powerful as the last one.

"Wow, I must say you are good. Fine I'll teach you, Buford. The name's Rambler." he stuck out his hand. Buford took it.

"Pleasure beltching with you." he replied.

_~ Baljeet ~_

"I can't believe that there are no priests willing to train me." Baljeet walked with his head low mumbling to himself. He started to look at the places around him, he figured he was lost.

Suddenly he saw Sandra sitting in one of the houses, she was with a small girl. The child appeared to be sick and she was having a friendly conversation with Sandra.

"It's all going to be ok." he heard her say. She placed a hand on the girl's forehead, it glowed making the child look less sick. "I must go now, but I will come see you again tonight." she clamly pet the girl's hair before turning around and see Baljeet.

Baljeet stood still, thinking _'I'm dead, she's gonna kill me!'_

"It's you..." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "I guess I never caught your name." she sighed.

"It's Baljeet." he stated. She rolled her eyes. "Will you train me to be a priest?" he asked before she could walk away.

"No." she started to walk away.

"Wait why?" he followed after her.

"I am not a babysitter or a teacher, it is not my job to help you."

"But you want the stones right?" Sandra stopped and turned to him.

"Unfortunately that is my job." she sighed, "Fine, I'll teach you. But don't say I'm going hard on you."

"Oh thank you, I will be most observent."

_~ 3 days ~_

"So tomorrow we set out on our quest." Phineas sighed laying on his bed, the others were in the room and sitting in a circle in silence. None of them had seen each otherin three days because of training. "What do you think our parents are thinking now that we have disappeared for three days?" he continued. "And what about Perry or Candace?"

"I miss my mom and Pinky." Isabella let out a small sniffle.

"You know every night I go to sleep thinking I'll wake up in the morning and it will all be a dream. But when I wake up I'm still like this." Buford put in, letting out a sigh at the end.

"I want to go home and have you two making crazy inventions, you always asking 'Wha'cha doing?', Buford being my bully, and Perry disappearing everyday." Baljeet kick a pillow to let out some stress.

"This might sound stupid but, I really miss that tree Phineas and I would sit under to try and get ideas. And all the good times we had as kids." Ferb said in a low voice. they all were silent again.

"I'm sorry I got you all into this." Phineas said.

"Phineas, it's better that we're all together than just you being here." Isabella tried to comfort him. "Besides if we think about it it's just another crazy adventure we're having."

"No it's more than that, in this situation we could get injured or even die. We are in moral danger and I caused it, I'm sorry." he yelled at himself in his head.

"Dude don't blame yourself, we all went along with it. We're all in this together." Buford said actually being nice. "Now if you still feel blame on yourself, then I will blame you and probably clobber you to death. Yeah now I can do that because of my training." he smirked.

"You spend way to much time with your mentor." Isabella said.

"We've all spent the same amount of time with all of our mentors, but Buford seems to have been the most influenced." Baljeet commented.

"Hey wait have you noticed, we've never showed each other our powers."

"I'm sure we will when the time comes." Ferb interupted.

"Or..." Phineas got an evil look in his eye.

The five stood in a circle in the middle of a clearing. It was dark but they could still see clearly.

"So the one to win is the leader of the group, is that correct?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Isabella laughed.

Everyone stood in silence until Baljeet shot a rock from his sling and Isabella, she dodged. Isabella almost hit Baljeet with two arrows, he dodged them but it grazed his face. Buford brought his hammer down on Isabella, she did a flip out of the way but tripped over Baljeet and landed on the ground next to him. Ferb swung at Buford who changed weapons to the huge sword on his back.

"How can he carry so much wieght?" Baljeet looked at Isabella, who just shrugged.

It was a sword battle between the two, suddenly the were rapped in a blue vine and thrown to the two on the ground. Then they were all wrapped up in a glowing yellow rope, back to back.

"Sorry, I was being ignored." Phineas smiled nervously holding his septar at his side. He untied them and helped them up.

"I guess this means you're the leader." Ferb said patting his brother's back. Everyone congradulated him.

"Thanks, I gue-" he was cut off by Baljeet tripping him causing him to knock everyone back to the ground including Baljeet himself.

The group of friends laughed, they didn't even notice the five figures standing infront of them. It was their mentors, down at them with angery faces. "Well good game guys." Phineas said quickly.

_~ A/N ~_

_**This was not how I thought it would be but I think I did ok. Although I still don't know what happens in 'The Seer'. Suckish huh? Anyways thanks for Reading and I hope you liked it. Please Enjoy next time~**_


	3. Pg2 Travel

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, disney does. Please no Flamers and Enjoy**_

"Phineas, Ferb, are you two ready to go?" Isabella knocked on the door. Ferb opened it and invited her in. "Where's Phineas?"

"I'm over here." Isabella looked to the corner where Phineas was hugging his knees. "I'm ready, just a bit nervous." he hesitated on the last word. Ferb helped him to his feet. Phineas sat on the bed and sighed.

"It's time to go." Ferb said grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Isabella looked at Phineas.

"Phineas, what's troubling you? And don't say nothing, because I know it's not true." she sat next to him.

"I just- I've been thinking alot. This, all of this, is just seems impossible even to me." he held his head. "I can't believe this is real."

"Well it is, but don't worry. We'll get out of this I promise, and when we get back home we'll see everyone there." she said placing her hand on his. "It will all turn out good in the end, but now we need to go."

They stood separating from each other, Isabella started to walk to the door. "Hey," she turned back to Phineas. "Thanks." he said with a sad smile, she gave a worried smile back.

"Hey are you gu-" Buford stomped in to see the two smiling at each other. "Did I interupt something?" Isabella looked at him.

"No, we we're just talking." he gave a very disbelieving look. "What is it you wanted Buford?"

"The bossy lady says it's time to set out," Buford pointed behind him and jerked his head. "she wants all of us there now."

"Ok, we're coming." Phineas said grabbing his stuff, his bag was a bit bigger than one would expect. "Let's go."

_~ Gates ~_

"Where's Baljeet?" Isabella asked after five minutes of waiting with the others. "I haven't seen him all day."

"I sent him into the town to pick up some supplies." Sandra said, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"So how many stone are there and how far is the first one?" Buford said hitting a tree behind her with his axe.

"Seven all together, six we need to get. I'd about 2 week trip by horse back." she grabbed he base of the tree and her hand started to glow. When Buford tried to hit it again, he was shot back by a blast of light. The scars on the tree began to heel.

"What'd you do that for?" he yelled getting up.

"I am the protector of this realm, I protect everything I can." she glared.

"I've got the stuff!" the group turned to see Baljeet on a horse with five others behind it, they had packs on them and sattles. "I got almost everything on the list. I just couldn't find the saffron."

"Good, now we can set out. We'll look for some herbs on the way there and hopefully we can find some saffron in the next town." Sandra jumped on the back of one of the horses, the others did the same. Leaving the city, they entered into the woods than were still lit from the morning sun.

"So what are we going to run into out here?" Isabella looked around. "I hope nothing to dangerous."

"I know you've never been here before but everything, even most of the people here, are dangerous. They're all theives and liers who only hurt and can never truely feel any emotion." Sandra said bitterly. "It's not a place for innocence, like pretty much all of you except Buford."

"Alright then." Isabella sighed.

"So what happens if we run into something?" Phineas asked interupting the conversation.

"We fight it."

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other and shrugged. I rest of the week was quiet except for some questions and comments from one person to another. Phineas would have practically died with no talking but he was still hating himself, and he was the least to talk. The group ran into a few creatures, some harmless some to fight and others to hunt and kill. They rested at night and told stories by the fire then would eat, but one night was special.

"I think now is a good time to set up camp, it's sun down." Sandra said tying her horse down, the others followed in what she was doing. "It's been exceptionally easy up to this point, don't you think?" she asked the group.

"Doesn't this just mean that it will get harder from here?" Phineas was finally able to speak, but his voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Phineas are you alright?" Isabella put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need some time to clear my head." Phineas said turning and walking away, leaving his friends to set up camp. When he was far enough away he came across a lake and sat on one of the large rocks near the edge.

"I'm fifteen years old, just started high school, got transported to an alternate world, and I have to save both worlds." he picked up a stone and threw it making it skip four times, the exact amout as he just counted. "Not only that but I got all of my friends involved and put them in danger!And I'm causing people to worry about us and my friend are worried about me!" This time he just threw a rock farther only to have it sink in the water.

Phineas sat down and sighed, hanging his head low. He wondered what things were like back home, how was everyone reacting to the five disappearing. And were they looking for them, or crying every day about it.

"I'm dispicable." he said quietly.

"Phineas?" he turned to see Isabella. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine, just letting out my emotions." She sat next to him and looked sadly at him.

"Well we finished setting up camp, so..." she trailed off.

"Isabella, I'm sorry for making you worry, thank you." he smiled at her, this time a real smile. but she didn't smile back.

"Phineas I know you feel burdened and I'm sorry you feel that way, but you have to tell someone this. Like me, you can always talk to me and I'll listen. So what is wrong?" she had persistence in her voice. Phineas finally gave in, sighing in defeat.

"It because of me that everyone worries, about me, about you, about all of us, and everything. It's my fault you're all here and in danger and it's my fault this world is in danger, I'm the worse person in this world and the other."

"No you aren't, there are tons of people who are way worse than you, take Malderoc for example. And as long as we save this world what does it matter who endangered it anyways. When we get home they'll be really happy, they'll stop worrying and start being way to over protective."

Phineas looked at her shocked, she was actually making sense to him. He smiled.

"Thank Isabella, I feel alot better. Let's get back to camp." Phineas stood and held out his hand to Isabella. She smiled and took it.

"You know, you are way to dramatic." she laughed.

_~ Camp ~_

The group sat around the camp fire and enjoying it's warm glow, it was mostly peaceful. They took turns telling different stories, sharing expeirences, and telling jokes.

"And they say when you go to sleep after watching it, he'll appear in your dreams." Buford said, everyone was a bit freaked out but wouldn't admit that they were scared. "You might know it is a dream and try to confront him, but when he tears you open you'll know that it's very real. Forever you will feel the feeling of his Iron claws against your skin. He can change into anyone, even me!" he yelled pulling out a bunch of razors in his hand.

Baljeet squealed and hid behind Ferb who looked uneasy, Isabella clung on Phineas' arm and he had the same look as Ferb. Not because of the two terrified looking on them for protection, but because the story churned their stomachs. Buford laughed.

"You are all sissys!" he said through laughter.

"That wasn't funny Buford!" Isabella scolded. "Baljeet doesn't have anymore under pants to soil."

"Why do you alway do a scary story? All of us have choose a different genre everytime, why don't you?" Baljeet sat back down on the log, looking less than pleased with Buford's little prank.

"Horror is my favorite genre, it get's your blood pumping and you know scares little kids. Right Sandra?"

She looked up from the book she had been studying throughout the entire story. "I've been through that and have a spell to do that, your tale does not amuse me." she went back to reading. Buford stared like she was crazy.

"Well I am bored now." Phineas propped his chin up with his hand.

"Maybe we should just turnn in." Baljeet said dousing the fire. Yet it was still bright with the fire out.

"I thought you dumped water on it."

"I did, that is not our fire."

"Then who's is it?" the group looked around for a source, it was coming from over a little farther away. "I wonder what's making it."

As the group drew closer they stuck to hiding, they arrived to see what looked like people dancing, sing, telling stories, and other entertainment. They had shops with different items set up.

"Wow, Party!" Buford's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Gypsies!" Sandra growled, "Cons and theives who travel so quickly to unknown place and no one can find them ever again."

"You'd best disappear." they jumped and turned their heads slightly to see a girl looking non-conspicous "If they catch you, you'll lose everything, they'll snach it away." she said not looking away from the huge barn fire.

"Who are you?" Buford asked.

"My name is Secha, I travel with this band of gypsies." they looked her up and down. She didn't look like the others she had a plain white dress and brown boots. Blond hair, green eyes, no jewlery or accesories. "Leave now!" she said panicking, she turned to them and started to shoo them.

"Secha, what are you doing? Come join the festivities!" an older woman grabbed Secha's hand and looked down at the group. "I see you found some new people to please, good work." she patted her head. "Now why don't you come join us?" She grabbed Ferb's hand and pulled him from the bushes, the others followed him.

"This is exactly the opposite of what I wanted!" Sandra groaned.

"Secha, why don't we get the Madam to come out and play? Tell her we have guests."

"Yes mother."she said sadly walking away.

"Look, New Guests!" the mother yelled, the cheers burst out and the loud celebration, got louder and more exciting. "Now you make yourselve at home, and please have some fun while you're here. I must get back to my daughter." the lady walked away. It was to late to leave the camp, the party would not lighten up.

_~ A/N ~_

_**This chapter was a little boring but the next one is sure to be amazing, they have joined the gypsies' party. I can't wait, I'm typing it right now. Also the horror story Buford was telling is Nightmare on Elmstreet (Not sure if I spelled it right) and I do not own it. Oh yeah, I posted my Phineas Sorcerer picture on my deviantart account so check that out. Ok so read next time then ^^**_


	4. Pg3 Tricky

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, disney does. Please no Flamers and Enjoy**_

Phineas sat alone on a log infront of the barn fire where people danced, Isabella being one of them. She was sitting with him but was dragged away by soem girls to dance. Ferb and Baljeet went to look at the shops, Buford was drinking a ceg of ginger ale, and Sandra stayed back neer the edge of the camp.

"This is not good." Phineas mumbled under his breath. Isabella stuck her hand out to him. He looked up at her smiling face and smiled back. He took the hand and propped himself off the log. They started to dance along with the gypsies, learning new steps along the way.

"Why didn't you just run off and have fun?" she asked him.

"I wasn't to into it." he lied.

"Phineas, the most energetic, talkative, and creative boy in the universe, wasn't intrested in partiing. That just doesn't sound right, what's the real reason?" she said sarcastically.

"Ok, you got me." Phineas laughed. "I am a bit nervous in this place, after what Sandra said I just wasn't able to trust these people."

"Don't worry, just don't drop anything." the two laughed lightly.

"Oh this looks intresting." Baljeet said picking up a purple herb with red leaves. "Ferb what did you find?" he turned to see Ferb holding a small box. "That's good." he said pulling on his collar.

He started looking at all of the herbs and noticed something important. They had saffron, he had been looking for that through the entire journey. "I'd like to get these." he said putting his basket in front of the woman, he set the saffron in it at the last minute.

"No one listened." Sandra sighed hanging here legs over the edge of the cliff. She heard a crucnching sound behind her, turning she saw Baljeet. "Hey"

"Hey, I brought you some herbs." he sat next to her, "I even found some saffron. Why do you need the stuff anyways?"

"There's no point in hiding it, so I'll tell you. It's to create a potion for transfering power from one person to another."

"Why would you need that?"

"Baljeet, I'm not going to live through this journey. I'll be dead within a matter of weeks if I'm lucky, days at the least." he looked at her conserned. "I'm dying Baljeet, my insides are rotting away slowly and I am losing my strenghth."

"What? Well can't you heal yourself?" Sandra shook her head. "Well can I heal you?"

"If you don't know the injury you can't heal it, not even I know the injury correctly." Baljeet looked down. "Because I am the protector I must give my powers to someone and they will become the new protector."

"Who are you giving it to?"

"Well I have to give it to the purest person around me. But Baljeet I need you to keep this all a secret from the others." he nodded. "The one I have decided on i-"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, the two rushed back to the camp to see Secha on the ground, she had landed on one of the food tables and was covered in different drinks and beverages. With her hand she wiped away the blood from her mouth. Her mother walked out of the tent Secha was in front of.

"I told not to ask me that, I told you not to bring it up!" she yelled.

"Is Secha asking questions again?" one person mumbled.

"Yeah she tried to ask why we live the way we do." another whispered.

"Why is she always so difficult?" one of the older ladies sighed.

"She's not like the other girls here." an older man shook his head.

The hushed voices, mumbles, and whispers continued. Secha got up and walked back to her mother.

"I apologize." she said bitterly. Her mother smiled.

"Alright, now let's get you cleaned up." she led Secha inside, not a sound came from that tent that night.

It didn't shock anyone around them, but the group was freaked out. The other gypsies weren't sympathetic, in fact they sounded like they're happy it happened. They continued with the festivities, passing out some time later in the night. When morning came and they awoke, most of their stuff was gone including their horses. The gypsy band was gone.

"I told you, gypsies are theives. They took all of our stuff, I never trusted them." Sandra said putting her head in her hands. "We lost the map didn't we?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't worry we'll find them and get our stuff back." Isabella put her hand on Sandra's shoulder.

"Don't you remember what I said? Gypsies are cons and theives who travel so quickly to unknown place and no one can find them ever again."

"Uh guys-" Baljeet tried.

"Well they can't have gotten to far, why don't we try to search for them?" Phineas suggested.

"Uhm Guys!"

"And which direction would we go?" Buford argued. "And how would we get our stuff back, we have no weapons or armor?"

"Guys!"

"Well maybe we could-"

"GUYS!" Baljeet yelled, everyone turned to him. "I believe there is a pair of eyes staring at us from behind the tree over there." they looked to see it was true, they would have pulled out their weapons but they didn't have any at the time.

"Please, I don't mean to harm you." the voice was familiar, "I just came to return somethings."

"Who are you?" Sandra growled. The girl stepped out, it was "Secha, I thought your band ran off."

"They did, they went that way." she pointed north. "I thought you might need these to get most of your stuff back." she held out a cloth bag, opening it reavealed the group's weapons.

"You snuck these away? Won't they get mad at you?" Phineas grabbed his staff.

"Probably yes, but I doubt they'll ever find me again. They're not the best trackers and haven't even noticed I'm gone yet." Secha sighed. "Everyone there was right, I'm not like them. I'm going to find something that isn't steal and conning people."

"You're not going back?" Ferb asked.

"I can show where your stuff is but I need to ask that you allow me to travel with you to the next town, please?" she begged.

"Deal." Sandra said, before any objections could be made. "Now where can we find our stuff?"

Secha led the way, when they arrived they spotted the gypsies sitting around and eating what looked like a stew. Secha's mother walked over to the group.

"Have any of you seen Secha?" she asked.

"Not since she was acting so rude last night. She's probably off wondering the woods." one replied.

"Let's hope she doesn't wonder back." another joked.

"Hey, see that wagon?" Secha pointed to a large wagon that was more like a giant wooden box with wheels. "That's where we keep all of the stuff we've taken, as for your horses I don't think you can get those back without getting caught. I can create a distraction while you get your stuff but you can only take your stuff."

"Alright sounds like a plan, but you will you be able to leave afterward?" Isabella asked.

"As long as you don't get caught. I wonder away all the time." she smiled then ran into the camp.

The group snuck around to the wagon while Secha distracted the group of adult with a ridiculaous tale. Just because she doesn't like tricking and conning people, doesn't mean she's not good at it. The group grabbed the stuff they recognized and snuck back to the woods. Secha finished her story and walked away.

"Let's get outta here before they realize we took our stuff back." Isabella grabbed Phineas' hand and started to pull.

"She's getting better at it, maybe she's finally accepted who she is." the group stared from the bushes to see Secha was gone and all of the adult sitting around smiling. They looked around, there was no sign of Secha.

"I'm over here," they turned around to see the girl standing behind a large tree. they followed only to find she had taken the horses. "It's the only way we can get away fast enough."

"Great, everyone get one." they all took a seat on one of the horses, Secha seated with Buford. As they left they heard the comotion back at the gypsy wagons, how the horses were gone and stuff was missing. With the comotion the horses' paces quickened, causing them all to hold on for near dear life.

_~ A/N ~_

_**Well that was fun but now I want a fight seen, I wonder what will happen next. Really does anyone have any guesses, because I don't know what I'm going to do next? If you have any ideas, comments, or questions please review. Or you could Review anyways I just hope you enjoy~ XD**_


	5. Pg4 Light

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, disney does. Please no Flamers and Enjoy**_

"Thank you for all your help." Secha hopped off of the horse and turned to the group. "So now where are you heading?"

"It's said that there is an abandoned temple which holds a special stone, were looking for that." Sandra said pulling out the map. "But first I feel we should get some rest, we could find an Inn. Secha, if you would like you could accompany us."

"No, I'm fine. But Thank you."

"Where are you going to stay?" Phineas asked.

"My father lives here, he's one of the special guards of the high king." she pulled out a yellow stone with a gold pattern on it. "He gave me this, said it was special. It's worth more than this city itself." she pulled it off. "Here take it, I think it was meant to be yours."

"Th-this is the stone of light, thank you this is what we've been looking for." Sandra took it and handed the stone to Phineas.

"Think of it as a present from one friend to another, good luck on your journey." Secha disappeared down a dark alley. The group continued on getting the room to finish their day, well most of it.

"This thing is so cool looking." Phineas swung it back and forth in front of him. He leaned over the edge of th bed where Isabella and Ferb sat. The three looked at it in aww.

"Where did Baljeet and Sandra go?" Isabella asked looking around the room.

"The had something to do, now let's see if it works!" Buford yelled turning out the lights.

"Buford why would you-" Isabella said but noticed the stone glowed a yellow light.

"Woah, that makes it even cooler!" Phineas poked it, leaving a yellow light residue on his hands. "Hey, I know what were gonna do today!"

"That's the Phineas we know." Buford said happily.

Phineas laid his cloak down on the bed and spread it out. "Wha'cha doing?" Isabella peered over his shoulder.

"If it can make my hand glow why not my cloak." he started to rub the stone in his hands than spread it on the line of his cloak, the others followed in the action. At some point Buford rub the bottom of Phineas' pants and the crown also on it, as a prank. "There done." Phineas admired it.

"It comes off of our hands with water, doesn't that mean the same for the cloak? And, um, your pants." Isabella held back laughter at the last part. Phineas looked at the bottoms of his pants, it looked cool. He had also gotten it on the cuffs of his sleeves.

"You're right, but I think I may have a spelll for that." Phineas pulled out a big book from his bag, that would explain why his bag was bigger than the others. He flipped through pages and started to chant something, tracing the cloak, pants, and shirt where it glowed.

"Look it's turning blue!" Isabella said, Phineas kept his consentration. When he was done he took some water and dripped it on the blue light, which stayed in place.

"It worked!" They group smiled as Phineas put the cloak back on, Buford turned on the lights and the cloak didn't glow but it kept the blue color along with the other lights. "Oh, it only glow in the dark."

"What glows?" the four jumped and turned to see Sandra and Baljeet, dripping wet from the rain.

"Nothing, where did you go? What were you doing?" Isabella stepped in front of Phineas.

"It was nowhere, there was no point to it." Sandra let out a series of coughs at the end of her sentence, Baljeet was holding her up. "Sorry."

"You should go rest up." Baljeet said leading her out of the room and to her own.

"I wonder if she's ok." Isabella sighed.

_~ 2 days ~_

"Where to next?" Phineas said looking at the map. Sandra pointed to the map, on the coast.

"This is where we are," she moved her finger to the middle of a body of water. "this is where we're going. It's called Fathis, it's a-" Sandra broke out coughing again.

"Are you alright?" Phineas asked, she nodded her head. She quickly hid hurt hand.

"Let's get going we don't have all day." she took the map and started walking toward the others. "We have a ship waiting, I doubt it will be waiting for long."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Isabella looked at Phineas.

"I don't know, she won't say anything to me." he sighed.

"Hey, has it gotten worse?" Baljeet said walking next to Sandra, she nodded.

"I'm guessing my lungs are dying out, it's hard to breath and I'm coughing out blood." she whispered, her voice was weak from the coughing.

"Why did you do it? You had at least a few day more that this, now it's half." Blajeet put his hand on her shoulder. "If it's procaution, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, we just have to hurry." the group walked to the docks to find a man standing with a book in his hand.

"I see you have arrived my Beauty, I've miss-" the man said trying to hug Sandra, she pushed him away.

"I told you not to call me that, I just need the ride!" she hissed.

"Alright, the boat is over that way." he pointed to something that looked like the standard Pirate ship.

"If we had our tools we could totally shape that up." Phineas whispered to Ferb and Isabella. The group got on the boat which looked, to them, like it could fall apart at any time. "Is this safe?"

"Yes, unless you are the princess all the ships we'd ride on is like this." The man said.

"Yeah, but the princess is traveling most of the time and uses these kinds too." Sandra shot back. "Remeber that adventure Horus?"

"Worst of my life!" he groaned. "I'd rather just leave it." he hopped away from the wheel and reeled up the anker.

The boat was moving in no time, shifting so much it knocked who ever was on it down.

"Looks like the city officials are trying to catch us." Horus said turning a ruff corner.

"You mean you didn't get authoritaztion for this!" Baljeet yelled.

"Of course not, don't you know who I am?"

"No! They don't know who you are!" Sandra hit him in the back of the head. "We are under the authority of princess Harmony of Hope, stand down!" She yelled to the other boat, which in response sent a cannon ball hurteling toward her head.

Ferb sat up just barely missing the crakcing of a cannon ball as it knocked down one of the sailing posts. "Cannon balls, really?" he said before getting jolted back by a crashing wave.

"Everyone grab a cannon!" Horus yelled. The six rushed to the cannons stopping when they got there.

"How do we use these!" Buford yelled.

"Where did you find these people Sandra? Have they never been on a boat?"

Sandra put one hand on the cannon, "Fire!" she yelled causing it to shoot a ball of lightning at one of the boats following them. "Yeah, this is my usual day!"

The others did the same, shooting a variety of fire and lightning balls. When the ship left city line, the other ships turned back.

"I feel sick." Baljeet said sitting down neer the edge of the boat. "Anyone else?" Isabella groaned, Ferb raised his hand, Phineas just nodded his head, and Buford tried to say something but ended up puking over the side of the boat.

"I'm just gonna sit here until I feel better, then I'll go lay down." Phineas said holding his stomach. Ferb fell over and laid on the deck. "That works too." Phineas slid down next to him.

"Why on earth wouldn't you get approval for departure!" Sandra yelled knocking Horus over by the shock. "Do you know how much troub-" she felt sick again, not the way the others were. She sank to her knees and covered her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Horus tried to help her but everythime he did she would break out coughing. The group ran over to her, forgetting how sick they were feeling a moment ago.

"Baljeet, help." she managed to get out through her coughing state. He helped her to her feet.

"You should lay down, you don't want to over extend yourself." Baljeet led her to the lower decks, disappearing for the rest of the day.

_~ A/N ~_

_**Well that was funny, and sorry if it seemed a bit unwritten. I am having some problems with the story and getting ideas, and sorry for bumming you out at the end. Anyways, special thanks to:**_

_**-Anonyme 1515 **_

_**-**__**NitroRidaxMars**_

_**-**__**Netbug009**___

_**-iAm A couch Potato **_

_**Because of you're nice words, I felt really inspired and I'm glad that you like the story. I was going to stop writing and take a break for awhile, but now you make me want to keep writing. Just knowing that someon likes my story is so nice. So thank you and I hope you and everyone else can enjoy the story. ^^**_


End file.
